Space heaters which are movable from place to place are common and well known in general. Such space heaters are in common usage in the construction industry for heating a confined space while construction is being completed. Usually these space heaters are somewhat cylindrical in shape and have an outlet near the top thereof for emitting heated air. A problem with such cylindrical heaters is that they do not emit the heated air downwardly where it is primarily needed. Also, they tend to tip over easily and they are generally of an awkward shape for use, storage or transportation purposes when moving such heaters from place to place. Consequently, there is a need for a low profile space heater which emits the air down low and which will overcome the other aforementioned problems as well.